


OC meets the world

by Demon_Child



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alexis (The OC) - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Child/pseuds/Demon_Child
Summary: My Oc Michigan a.k.a. Alexis Bonnefoy, meets the Hetalia characters.





	1. Intro

Alexis: Hello my name is Alexis or Michigan. Whichever you prefer. I like emo bands, the color black and.... Um... I like reading. I dislike most people, large crowds and bright colors plus much more but I won't get too far into that. I am 180 years old but physically I am 14. I am-  
Alfred: she is a sarcastic little bitch. But she is my daughter so I must love her.  
Alexis: go to hell  
Alfred: sure do you want me to it you some ice cream?  
Alexis: not hell Michigan you idiot.  
Alfred:that is no way to speak yo your father.  
Alexis; anyways. That was my introduction. Bye


	2. 2 (axis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets the axis.

Alexis: Hello people who went against my parents.

Italy: *Ve. You aren't-a still mad are-a you Bella?

Germany: We have to listen to our bosses.

Japan: Anime...

Alexis: Hell no. It wasn't my war with you so why the hell should I be mad. ~~It isn't like you hurt my parents.~~

Italy: Ve!-

Japan: *a little louder* Anime

Alexis: Anime!!!

Alexis and Japan: *talk about anime for hours.*

Germany: Since she is busy I'll say it. Bye.

 


End file.
